Jordas Golem
| imgfull = golem2.png | imgcodex = J3Golem.png | faction =Infested | planet =Eris | mission = | ferritearmor =250 | infestedsinew =20,000 | abilities = Beam Cannon Ball Lightning Fire Wave Maggot Missiles | specialbodyparts = Body: 0.0x (Immune) Engine: 1.0x | baselevel = 1 |codex_scans = 3 |type = Flying/Organic/Mech |other_drops = Orokin Cell Neurodes Plastids Mutagen Sample | mod_drops = Magazine Warp Pressure Point Bane of Infested Incendiary Coat Streamline }} For Jordas Verdict variant, see J3 Jordas Golem. The Jordas Golem, '''also known as '''J3-Golem, is the Infested Boss of Eris. An amalgamation of Infested flesh merged with Corpus ship technology, the massive Jordas Golem uses powerful weapons combined with its formidable armor to combat enemies in deep space. The Jordas Golem is found in its own Assassination node on Eris after a player has completed the Jordas Precept Quest. Strategy The Golem will regularly move around the field when its weak spot (the engines, see below) is threatened, emitting clouds of yellowish-green gas in its wake. Aside from chewing through its (prodigious quantity of) health, there is little in the way of strategy to the overall battle; simply follow the Golem, get into an angle where the engines are vulnerable, and shoot, while avoiding the arguably more dangerous support units. The Golem is only vulnerable at the engines, where the infested growth is absent. Attacking must be done from the back or the side, preferably from a low angle where possible. Itzal's Blink power is especially useful here, as it allows Tenno to quickly pursue the Golem as it flees, and teleport behind the Golem to attack its engines. Penumbra also ensures safety when dealing damage, and is useful for avoiding the notice of its homing attacks. Cosmic Crush can also be useful for dealing with the Mutalist Drones that support the Golem, as well as collecting any extra energy and health they might drop when destroyed, and Fighter Escort can divert some enemy attention and give some protection from the Mutalists as well. Of note is the Golem's health type of Infested Sinew. If the cell can field 4 Corrosive Projection auras, it is possible to remove the Golem's Ferrite protection entirely and mod your weapons for / for significant damage multipliers. Otherwise damage is still your best bet. Also, as the Golem is primarily a massive bullet sponge, it's generally worth it to bring the highest DPS weapon in your arsenal. The only Archwing power that can significantly increase the damage you can deal to the Golem is the Energy Shell of Odonata. Energy Shell doubles the critical damage of your weapons with the small Heat bonus: combine with a high DPS critical-based Archgun such as Velocitus or Grattler for the best effect. Odonata's Fire Seeker deals decent damage to Jordas Golem, and can take out the Mutalist Drones This does mean giving up Itzal's Blink, but Odonata Prime with Hyperion Thrusters using afterburners can get behind it fairly quickly as well. For a critical focused build, Arcane Avenger can also be used to great effect: it's rather easily triggered off the various AoE damage effects the Golem employs. Attacks The Golem has four main attacks: Beam Cannon Projected from the foremost tentacle (featured prominently in the pre-battle cutscene), this beam attack has a limited cone of fire, a modest cooldown, and low to average damage. The Golem primarily uses this attack when its targets are at long range. It is reminiscent of the beams fired by the Fomorians but less damaging. The beam can pass through solid objects and still deal damage afterwards. Ball Lightning Manifested from the two larger tendrils projecting from the upper edge of the front face, these large blue-purple seeking projectiles cannot be destroyed except by the Odonata's Disarray, and seek after (and constantly zap) nearby Tenno. If they hit a Tenno directly (which they usually will, as they home in quite effectively), they inflict an proc and will usually deal enough damage to fully break the victim's shields. Combined with the supporting Mutalists, this attack can easily incapacitate an unsuspecting Tenno. These projectiles can pass through solid objects. Fire Wave Emitted most often when the Golem's enemies are in close proximity but otherwise out of its view, this large expanding sphere of fire stuns and ignites any non-Infested caught in its wake, dealing significant damage over time. The sphere's maximum radius is quite large, so evasive maneuvers are essential to avoid damage. Maggot Missiles The Golem's least-used attack, this barrage of shrieking missiles is made up of infested tissue and can cause serious harm, and like the Ball Lightning, these missiles seem to ignore cover. Fortunately, they are easily spotted by their bright 'engine' trails and cacophonous shrieking noise that can only be heard when they are very close, giving the potential victim a few moments to escape. It should also be noted that it is possible to shoot down these projectiles as you see them coming. }} Bugs *After defeating the Juggernaut Behemoth, clients may spawn trapped in small area that represents the room they were just in, unable to enter the arena. Typing /unstuck and clicking okay should teleport you into the boss arena. *In the Archwing part of the fight, reviving can lock your controls and leave you vulnerable, repeating until you run out of revives. This may only happen to some players in a squad, or the whole squad if all of them down at the same time. *Dying during the final quotation of Jordas in his defeat will result mission as a failure regardless if the player has extra lives. Trivia *The name J3-Golem still applies to the Jordas Golem, as the "J" in the name refers to Jordas and the "3" refers to his class of ship, a 3rd class frigate. *Surprisingly, the Jordas Golem is an Archwing enemy, but it does not drop Archwing mods. Media Warframe Assassination Jordas Golem (Jordas Precept Quest) Category:Infested Category:Boss Category:Update 17